My Pokemon Journey
by ThatGirlOnMars
Summary: "My name is Red, and this is my journey." That's right, everyone! This is a story that combines the Pokemon games with the t.v. show! This is my funny little parody of the journey that Red took through the five regions. My take on how it went, only because I saw it WAY different than the show... Rated T for language. This is my first FanFic, so advise is welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, everyone! I am happy to say that this is my first (second?) official FanFic! Yay! I am super excited and happy to be putting this out there! You have no idea how proud I was of myself to think of this. **

**Okay, so in case you don't understand, here's what is going on. I did my take on Pokemon, combining the show and the games. I know, it is really weird, but you have to trust me on this. The show leaves some stuff out that you do in your journey in the game that are really important. So I decided to combine the two, to make things easier on me, and on you. If you have played the games, like I did, (with the exception of the 1st and 2nd generations. ~_~"), you totally know what I am talking about. If not, consider this just a fun little thing, okay~?**

**READ PLEASE! I do not, I repeat, NOT, in any way, shape, or form, own Pokemon. I don't own anything except my imagination and the copies of the games that I _bought, _okay? Please don't pirate games. Seriously, not cool, man. **

**A/N: By the way, I am nice to all people. I do not fight back. If you don't like it, instead of posting it a billion times, just don't read it. That is all I ask. Okay? It's that simple. If you want to flame, have at it. But if you are flaming just to be annoying, please just switch stories. There are tons. You don't have to read mine. **

**With that being said, Happy Reading! ~ThatGirlOnMars**

* * *

It is weird to say, in the least, how I ended up going through this entire journey.

I started out with a Pokemon that didn't even like me, and then it likes me enough to take down an entire flock of Spearows! That didn't make any sense! What's worse is that I got stuck with two partners, a pervert and a whiny girl. Later on, in the next region, I got stuck with a different girl, and her brother, along with the pervert. He had a Nurse Joy/Officer Jenny complex. It was really weird. The brother wasn't that bad, though. He kept the perv in check, which is a good thing. The girl was super bossy, though! I couldn't believe it!

Then an artist joined us in the next region, after the pervy dude left. Still can't believe he is a gym leader, by the way. The rock gym, go figure. The artist drew Pokemon so he could research them and send it back to the professor he was working for. He traded himself for the perv. Good move, that was.

After battling and defeating the Elite Four and the Champion of the Indigo Plateau, I said good-bye to all of them, not including the pervy gym leader (since he came with), when I left to go to the next region. We met yet another girl, (Seriously, how do I get this many chicks?) and she was better, but not by much. I got some annoying rivals.

Oh yes, the rivals! Don't even get me started! Stupid Team Rocket! Won't leave me the hell alone. I swear, they are in love with my starter, Pikachu. Always aiming for me above everyone else. Why me? They can pick on anyone. Whatever. I decided not to read too much into it.

I beat their champion, and was pretty content. I then told everyone that I was going on to the next region, _alone_. That meant no one followed me! Finally! I was free! Pikachu and I headed out to the final region. This region is a pain in the ass. More annoying people to deal with. More rivals, more champions, (this one seems a bit off his rocker), old rivals, *_coughcough_TeamRocket_coughcough_* and more Pokemon. We are up to, what, 600? 700? Man, I don't even want to know, anymore.

But I am getting _way_ ahead of myself. I need to tell you the full story so you can understand anything. You see, there are five regions I traveled through. One of which, I am still in. Kanto, Hoenn, Jhoto, Sinnoh, and Unova. I am still in the Unova region. Kanto is my home region. I am from a small town, called Pallet Town. It's nice, really. My mom is there. My dad is, well, a Gym Leader! How cool! But I do miss him. And my mom, too.

Pikachu and I have been through a ton together. We plan to be the best in the world. Insane, I know, but we all have to have goals, or else we don't get anywhere, now do we? I thought not. We have always been there for each other. We are siblings, no matter what anyone says. We are bros.

My name is Red, and this is my messed-up, heart-felt, hard-time, fun, emotional journey.

~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? It is any good? Comments, questions, concerns, advice, I love all of that. By the way, just between you, me, and the computer screen, there is a little button at the bottom of the screen. Do you know what it does? That's right! It lets you tell me how I did! You get to tell ME what you think! Pretty neat, huh? Hehe~! I jest, of course. But seriously, some feedback would be nice. **

**Thanks for reading! Peace out, my friends! **

**~ThatGirlOnMars**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I'm back! Thank you so much for reading my story! IT MAKES ME FEEL SO LOVED! Hehe~! Anyways, I tend to listen to only one song per chapter, so I can get my flow on. That way, I can remember what I did the chapter before. Neat, huh? But seriously, I looked to see how the story was doing, and I saw I had a favorite! Yay! Thank you for favorite-ing! It made my day, week, and month! Sorry for taking so long!**

**A/N: I seriously do not own anything. Really, I promise. Or the show would agree with the game, Ash would curse more, and he wouldn't be Ash, but Red. And Brock would finally hit it off with a lady. Just sayin'. Enjoy~!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my mother walking into my room, telling me to get up.

"Red! Red, sweetie, it is time to get up! You don't want to miss getting your first Pokémon, do you? I have made some breakfast for you, if you want it." Mom then gently shook me until I woke up. How nice. Most parents would just yell at you until you got your lazy ass up. But not mine. I then looked at my clock.

"Oh my god! Oh crap! Thanks for the offer, Mom, but I have to go right now! I'm late!" I looked around my room in a frantic matter. No clean clothes. Great, just what I needed! Hell, I haven't even showered yet! Mom cleared her throat and pointed to my dresser. Got to love Mom. She had clean clothes out for me. I shoo Mom out so I can get dressed.

I then bolt out of my room, grabbing my hat off my door knob, running down stairs. I slip my shoes on, not even bothering to tie them, grab a piece of toast, kiss Mom on the cheek, and then run out the door. I'm in a real hurry here! I have to get a Pokémon before the Professor runs out of starters! I have to get going on my journey!

I look up just in time to stop myself. There is a road block. Great. Just one more thing added to my headache. Then, cheerleaders start chanting. That is just fucking wonderful. I know who just got his Pokémon. Gary. God, I hate that bastard. Sad to say, though, I still have the memoir from that day.

We both went fishing, long before we had Pokémon, so we could catch something. My line and his both caught something at the same time. We played tug-of-war with our lines. When it surfaced, we saw it was an old Pokéball. I wanted that thing so bad. But we tugged too hard, and it snapped in half. He kept one half, and I kept the other. I carry it with me all the time, so I know who my rival is and who I am up against. He then had the _nerve_ to walk right up to my face, smirk, and then hold his new Pokémon up in front so I could see it.

"Jealous?" he asked, with a smirk the size of his face. God, I hate him so bad. I wanted to reply with _Eat shit and die, bitch_, but there were innocent little children there. So I replied with a simple no.

Okay, I know what you are thinking. "But Red, you are a kid too! You shouldn't be using that kind of language." Well, sorry to break your hearts, but my Dad is a Gym Leader. You don't even want to know what comes out of his mouth at times. Especially when he is renovating the gym or training the new trainers that come as a challenge before you get to the Leader. Now _that's_ some scary shit right there. But in reality, I'll be twelve in a bit, and I am not very far from being 15. Really, I don't see the problem.

Okay, okay. I have had enough of explaining that to you. Let's get back to what happened.

"No, as a matter of fact, I am not jealous. You probably got the suckiest one there. You always were a sucker for weak Pokémon." I retorted. I felt very satisfied, until he then decided that I didn't need to know what his Pokémon was, and left in a car. Professor Oak then came outside.

"Red! What are you doing here so late?" he asked, quite surprised that I wasn't the first one there.

"Well, I, uh, kind of got out of bed late because my alarm clock didn't go off." I tried desperately to hide my blush by pulling my hat down a bit.

"Well, obviously, or else you wouldn't be here in pajama bottoms. Come inside. I might have a Pokémon for you. But I gave all of the starters away. I'll double check anyways, just for you." He grinned, big and toothy at me. I had the feeling he was a pedophile, but he didn't try anything (yet) so I just smiled back and walked with him.

As soon as we got inside the research institute, I asked where the starters are. He replied that he didn't have any, while checking high and low for one last one. He then confirmed that he didn't have any after his search. I was thinking, _Goddamn it! This was my chance_, when I saw a Pokéball. Just one, with the letters GS on it. I was shocked. It wasn't a starter, obviously, because starters came in a red and white ball. This was different. It was gold and blue, if my memory serves right. I haven't used the ball in forever. Literally, I never use it.

"What about this one, Professor? Can I have this one?" I asked him, looking at him with curious eyes. I can't help it. Damn everyone if I can't have a Pokémon. Everyone can go to hell for all I care. Anyways, he then looked at me, then the ball, then me with even more shock.

"I don't know. I'm not sure you can handle it." He said.

"He," I corrected him. "I pretty sure _it_ is a _he_." I don't know what drove me to think it was a he. Something just told me he was. I was sure of that.

"Okay, _he_ then. I don't know if you can handle him. He isn't really a people-person. That is why he was confined to this ball. Do you think you can take the challenge?" Professor Oak asked. I sure as hell didn't want him to change his mind, so I nodded my head as fast as I could, so he didn't have the chance. He sighed. "Okay, then, you can have him. He is yours. Just know, once you take him out of the ball, he won't want to go back in. I had a hard enough time getting him in there. Here," he said, handing me a red device. "It's a Pokédex. You can use this to collect data on different Pokémon all around the region. Possibly, all around the world, if I can finish the data chip in time. Just open it and point it at a Pokémon to see what it is." He took a deep breath, muttered something to himself, and then released the Pokémon that was inside.

"What is he?" I asked. I took out the Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon. I pressed the flashing button. It then started speaking.

"_Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you. It lives in forests away from people. It stores electricity in its cheeks for zapping an enemy if it is attacked"_

"Wow," I said. "All of that is about Pikachu! That is amazing, Prof. Oak! I am going to head out now! Hey Pikachu, let's get going, okay buddy?" I then proceed to stretch my hand out to pat him. He looks at me, all angry-like, and zaps the crap out of me. I scream loudly. What the hell did he do that for?! I didn't do anything wrong… yet. This was going to be the longest journey of my life. I didn't even know the half of it. Poor me. I pity myself.

I managed to get him outside. There stood a crowd of people my mom had gathered for this event. She even sent some mail to Dad, telling him what happened. She then proceeded to shove a backpack in my face, and tell me about all of the crap in there, until she tried to pet Pikachu, who proceeded to shock the shit out of everyone there. I felt so bad, but this was not the time for that. I had to get going. I thanked Mom and went on my merry way. I took my first step onto Route 1. This was great! Even if I had to drag Pikachu every step of the way, I wasn't going to be down about it. And so my journey began…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**So... Whatcha think of this chapter? I think I did well, but I want to hear that from you guys! Please? With cherries and blueberries and strawberries on top? Unless you're allergic, then we can think of something else... Any ways, please review, wonderful readers! ~:)**

**~ThatGirlOnMars**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I'm back once again! Please don't shoot me! (Ducks for cover) Anyways, school is starting for me next week, so I have been busy the last 2 weeks with band camp (Woohoo! Hot, but fun! I love Color Guard!) and all this week with doctor's appointments, meeting with friends, and preparing for school! I kind of can't wait to go back. I want new work to learn for guard so I can practice my butt off and make band look good for competitions! That's right, field season, baby! Anyways, It is finally done! I lost my muse, but then found it again in the form of my little Bro~! Love ya dude!**

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I own nothing. Not one bit. I don't own Pokemon. That is all Nintendo, DreamWorks, and the mangaka's doing. I own the games I paid for, and my imagination! At least, I think I do... -_-"**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

I finally made it on to Route 1. It took a while, but I finally managed to drag Pikachu along. It took some rope and rubber gloves, but I did it. I finally got him! He is just so stubborn! I can't believe that one Pokémon can take that long to come along and warm up to a trainer. Ridiculous! I tried to be nice, I _tried_ to be gentle. Did it work? Of course not! Absolutely not. But I tried nonetheless. It was worth the shot, though, because I think he is starting to warm up to me.

"God, why can't we just get along?" I asked. "What is so bad about me that you don't want to hang with me? I'm not that bad, I promise! I swear it, if you want me to." Why can't Pikachu understand that I just want to make peace? Do I smell funky? Am I his rival? God damn it! I can't understand. This shit is seriously pissing me off! Oh well, I guess I just have to live now, don't I? Man, it sucks. But—oh! What do we have over there?

"Hey Pokédex," I pulled it out and opened it. "What do we have over there?"

"_Spearow, the tiny bird Pokémon. It has a very loud cry can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. It busily flits around here and there. Even if it is frail, it can be a tough foe that uses Mirror Move. It eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speeds to stay airborne. _

"Incredible! You never cease to amaze me! But now I am going to catch one! Ready, Pikachu?" I looked right at him, and he shook his head hard. _Not cool. Okay, let's try a different approach, yes?_ I tried looking at him kindly, smiling, giving him a treat, just about everything. The damn dude would not move! Fuck, what's it gonna take to move him?

"You know what?! Fine! I'll catch Spearow myself! Shit, you can't do anything nice, can you?" I swear to all of the Gods up there that I will do this myself just so I can show that damn Pokémon what I can do. I go into my bag to get a Pokéball so I can catch the Spearow. I grab one out and lock onto my target.

"Alright, little Spearow. I will be as gentle as possible, but I want you to get in the Pokéball so I can show my Pikachu who's boss, okay?" But when I looked up, I swear to god that thing was _smirking_ at me. He looked so damn smug. His expression said that I couldn't catch him. I begged to differ. I was certain I could.

I decided to go for it. I threw that Pokéball at him hard, so I could catch him. But luck didn't love me. Lady luck wasn't on my side this round. He flapped his wings so the breeze would throw it back at me. I decided to try again. But this time, I saw a note in the Pokéball pouch. I couldn't believe it. I decided just now to notice the note. It said:

_"Dear Red,_

_I am pretty sure that by the time you are reading this, you have decided to catch your first Pokémon. I'm very proud of you, honey! Now, let me tell you exactly what to do. First, you must have your starting Pokémon weaken it. If it isn't weakened, it is going to be very difficult to catch. Better to have it weak so the catch is easier. Then, you throw the Pokéball at the Pokémon you wish to catch. You have to wait for the ball to stop wiggling before it is caught. If it doesn't stop, and the Pokémon comes out, just try again. _

_I hope that your first catch goes well, dear! I love you very much! Have fun!_

_Love, Mom!_

That one note was the only note that I have ever wished that I had found and read sooner. _Oh well, better late than never,_ I thought to myself. I was still pissed at Pikachu for being such a tard and not doing what he should, but I guessed that I just had to do it myself. So I tried luring it with some snacks. That failed. I tried yelling, it ignored me. I tried asking, that didn't happen. So I did the next best thing. I threw a rock at it.

That had to be the worst decision and the best one that I ever made in my life. But at that moment, it was the worst. It shrieked loud. I was terrified. I reread the Pokédex entry, and looked at the part that said if it howled like a banshee, it was calling some friends over. I then saw it, a whole hoard of them. I grabbed Pikachu, not caring if he shocked me, and got the hell out of there. I ran down the Route, trying to get away. It was terrible.

Pikachu tried to shock me multiple times. I wrapped him in the rubber gloves, so he couldn't do it. After a while, I put him down and kept running. He did as well, following behind, and soon, running in front of me.

The sky turned dark. I forgot the weather was supposed to take a turn for the worse that night. It started to rain, first a light sprinkle, and then a heavy downpour after three minutes of running down that ragged dirt path. The only thing I wanted to do was get away from the Spearows, but they were fast. They were way to fast to outrun. One of them swooped down and started attacking me. I waved it off and kept running, taking occasional looks to see if my furry, yellow buddy was still following. I stopped seeing him in front of me when the first Spearow attacked me. I then realized that he was a good 10 feet behind me, with several of those vicious birds tackling him all at the same time.

I turned around and ran straight for him, diving into the pecking mass of beaks and feathers, and wrapped my arms around his small body to protect him. I did not want him getting hurt! He had nothing to do with it! So I kept protecting him with my life, hoping those shitty birds would just leave already. I stood up after fending them off, and then held my hands out and screamed at those beast-birds.

"Leave Pikachu be, you little shits! He did nothing! I was the one who hurt your friend, so it should be me your after! Leave him out of this, and come after me, you flock of crap!" I held my arms still, even though I was shaking on the inside. My teeth were clenched, my muscles stiff, my clothes flowing in the wind. I was getting soaked, frozen, and tormented all at the same time. All to protect the little fucker that shocked me more times that day than I had years on my life. But I stood my ground that day, in the heavy downpour that racked me down to my bones. But then, it happened.

Pikachu did the most unexpected thing. This was why I was glad I made that decision on that day. Pikachu took off running towards my wet form, climbing on my body to get up in the air. The tension in the air was crazy, and everything felt like it was moving so slowly. But in that instant, a strike of lightning came crashing down towards the earth. With a loud cry, Pikachu absorbed it into his body, and then unleashed that power directly onto the flock of Spearows. It wasn't like anything I have ever seen. It was so powerful, so quick, and so elegant. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life than in that single, ten-second moment. Pikachu slowly came back to the ground, collapsing on the gravel. His fur was now coated in mud, water, and small scorch marks, but nothing too bad. But he was very worn out, didn't look good, and I knew what I had to do.

He used up the last of his energy protecting me from the birds, so now I had to do the same. I had to use the rest of mine to get him to a Pokécenter. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, so I could get to the end of the route so I could get into town. I saw a lake. Then I saw a girl. But the most important thing I saw was a bike. I ran straight for it, with my arm outstretched. _Good,_ I thought. _It has a basket. Now I can carry him hands free so I can ride better._ I took off my jacket, and placed it over him so he would be sheltered from the rain.

"Hey! You jerk, that's mine! Give it back asshole!" said the girl that had been fishing at the lake.

"Sorry," I yelled back. "I have to borrow this! If I run into you again, I'll buy you a new one, I promise!" And with that, I rode off fast.

I spent a good 10 minutes on the muddy path, until I saw some lights in a building. On the top, lit up so all could see, was the Pokéball insignia. I found the center at last! I pulled Pikachu out of the basket, put the bike against the wall, and ran inside. I saw the nurse there, at the counter, and went straight for her.

"Please," I said, almost in tears. "You have to help him! He took on a whole flock—and these things hurt him—and they hit me and him—and- and-!" I was stopped right there when a Pokémon came and took Pikachu from me, then took him into one of the rooms. The nurse, Nurse Joy, came to me with a towel, a blanket, and some clothes.

"You had a rough time, I see. You need to calm down before you get sick from upsetting yourself. Please go into the room on the right, get changed, and then come back here for a hot drink. Then you can tell me all about it, okay?" Nurse Joy smiled lightly at me, and then helped me stand up. She guided me through the white and red hall to the room she was referring to. I went in and immediately shut the door. It was really nice, being alone like that. I dried myself off with the towel, and started to get dressed in the clothes she gave me. It was a pair of sweatpants and a light blue shirt. I took time to dry myself off after I was dressed, the wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and headed back out. I saw her sitting at a table with two steamy mugs. I wondered what was in them, seeing as how hot drinks sounded great to me. I took my seat at the bench across from her. She pushed one of the mugs toward me. _Hot chocolate! Yum, just what I need right now!_ I sipped it carefully, before starting my story.

I told her the whole thing, start to finish. She listened very carefully, asking questions occasionally. When I was done, she smiled and told me that I did the right thing by bringing him here. She looked over her shoulder when hearing the light padding sound of footsteps. The Pokémon from earlier had come back with results. Then Nurse Joy told me I could go see him, as he was stable now. I rushed off to his room. I took a deep breath outside of that massive white door, and then opened it, prepared for rejection.

I went over to Pikachu's bed. It was small, with light blue bedding and a white sheet on top of it. I looked at him with relief. He looked better than before.

"Hey there, buddy. You doing okay?" I asked him while I sat in the chair next to his bed. "I'm really sorry that you had to go through all of that. You shouldn't have had to suffer. It was all my fault for ticking that stupid little bird off. You shouldn't have been involved. I don't blame you if you hate me. But I wanted you to know that what you did out there really saved me. You did something incredible. I owe you my life, and to give you that, I want to make friends with you. Can we be friends?" I held my hand next to his head, seeing if he would take up my offer. I held my breath, at the time, not conscience that I was doing so.

Pikachu moved his head into my hand, and nuzzled it. He had accepted the friendship! I was so overjoyed, that I gave him a light hug. I had a feeling that this journey wasn't going to be so bad after all. We were going to do just fine.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So how'd you like it? I apologize for the wait, but it was worth it, right? Hey, hey. Pssssttt! You! Yeah, you! You know that button below this text? It let's you tell me how I did. Neat, huh?! But seriously, I would like to hear from you guys! Please help a fellow author out and review, m'kay? Love y'all! **

**~ThatGirlOnMars**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Please don't shoot me! *Puts hands up* I am so sorry that I didn't post this chapter! School was taking over my life and it was insane the amount of stuff I had to do in that short amount of time. But here it is! The fourth chapter! Yay! *Jumps around celebrating* I am super glad that my muse kicked in to gear and told me to finish this. It wasn't procrastinating, just not being able to do it, is all. **

**WARNING! PLEASE READ! Now that I have your attention, just know that I don't own anything except my imagination, this fiction, and my crazy life style. I don't own any of the characters, the anime, manga, or games. I own what I payed for. (Meaning video games I bought.)**

**Now that that is over, enjoy the next chapter~!**

* * *

Pikachu was finally all better. I had ended up spending the whole night at the hospital. I had nowhere to sleep, and they let me stay there after seeing the heart-warming scene between a man and his Pokémon. I was really happy that they let me stay there. I slept in the bed that Pikachu used, so we stayed together the whole night. The next morning, I took a quick shower and ate a small breakfast before heading out. I was really grateful for all they had done, and told them my goal. They said the only gratitude they needed was for me to come back and visit them after I completed my goal. I told Nurse Joy to take care of herself. She then handed me some berries and a few potions. I started walking towards the front. But that was a bad idea. Remember that girl whose bike I stole? Yeah, she came back for it.

"What the hell, you asshole! That was my fucking bike that you stole, and it's in pretty bad shape as well! You better have a good reason for doing this!" Her face literally turned red, and it looked like she was about to start letting out smoke. I was terrified, but I remained as calm as I could, and answered her with dignity.

"Okay, um, you see, my Pikachu was really badly injured after a huge flock of Spearow attacked us. So I needed to get to the Pokécenter as fast as I could so I could help him before he got even worse. By the way, my name's Red. And you are…?" I looked at her and waited for a response.

"Misty. I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that, but you can't just take someone's bike like that. Is it okay? Your Pikachu and the bike, I mean." She asked, looking directly at Pikachu, who was sitting on my shoulder.

"Yeah, he's okay. Your bike isn't damaged much. Probably about 50 poké worth of damage. Would you like me to pay for that? I can give you the money right now, if you want. Here." I dug through my pocket looking for the money, and when I got it out, held it out for her. She shook her head, and pushed my hand back towards me. I looked at her questioningly.

"I don't need that. I don't really want it. You did it for a good reason. So I don't want the money." She smiled at me, and then stuck her hand out to Pikachu, who sniffed it lightly and then started to nuzzle her hand. "He is really adorable! I wish mine were that cute!" She continued to pet his head.

"Yeah, I got lucky with Pikachu. By the way, what is your name?" I asked.

"Misty, my name is Misty. And you? What's your name?"

"My name is Red. It's nice to meet you, Misty. Where are you headed?" I asked, politely. I shifted my hold on Pikachu as to give my shoulder a break. I decided to hold him instead. He curled up into my chest, trying to fall asleep. I looked down at him, smiling lightly, and then looked back to Misty. She looked like she was going to die from "cuteness-overload". I was surprised to see her like that, but maintained a nice face, so to not creep her out.

"Oh, a-ah, I am heading to Cerulean City. Hey! Maybe we could travel together until we reach the city! You are taking the gym challenges, right?" She got really close to me, but I was too afraid to take a step back, in fear of feeling a wall behind me.

"U-uh, yeah, I am. Okay, we can travel together…"I trailed off, as she got closer to me. "Um, can you, you know, scoot back a bit? I'm kind of uncomfortable." I was practically about to climb a wall, but I couldn't let a girl like that know such valuable information! It would make me vulnerable, and that isn't a good thing to be.

"Oh! I'm really sorry! I won't do it again," she said, sheepishly. She pet Pikachu on the head once more, before taking about three steps back. I was able to breathe again. I felt much better after that. I took a deep breath, but it came out more as a sigh. She looked at me funny, before I began to speak again.

"So, you ready to head on out?" I asked politely. I know what my mom would say if I was disrespectful to a girl. I also know what my dad would do too. But, I don't really know where he is relative to my location, so I guess I am safe for now. Mom would yell and tell me not to do it again. Dad would lock me in the room with the girl until it ended in a make-out or something. That thought scares me.

"Sure," she said, shocking me out of my thoughts. "Let's get moving!" She smiled brightly, as if the sun was shining on only her, and no one else. It made me happy to know that I was traveling with someone as confident as her. _It will totally make things easier,_ I thought silently. Just as I started to move, I slammed my foot into something and fell flat on my face.

"Shit! That hurt! Who the hell just tripped me?!" I shouted. I looked around and then groaned, for the douche who tripped me was none other than my own rival, Gary. I then got up and brushed myself off. I felt a lack of weight on my shoulder, looking around to see Pikachu shake himself off and growl at Gary. "Good boy," I muttered under my breath. I didn't realize that this was going to be a long, hard day for me.

"Hey! Are you okay, Red? Does it hurt anywhere?" Misty helped me straighten out, looking for any bruises and cuts. I lightly pushed her away and smiled.

"I'm fine. That bastard is someone I know, though. How about you go check on Pikachu, okay?" She nodded her head, and then went over to my favorite buddy, looking him over. I turned my attention back to Gary. He smirked at me, looking like the little prick he is.

Okay, time out for a second. For those of you who missed the first few chapters, I just want to let you know that this guy and I hate each other. Like, we couldn't even get along as toddlers. He stole my food and I pushed him off the swing. Stuff like that. But he had the _nerve_ to trip me? How low does he plan on going? Okay, back to the story now.

"Oh," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm and venom. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? You ready to go crying to your mommy?" He started to, I'm not even kidding, _laugh_ at me. Really? This is how he was going to play? Alright then. I won't give him the satisfaction of his torment.

"Sorry, I'm not like you. Anyways, shove a sock in it, would you? Unlike you, I don't plan on trash talking my competition like a little wussy. I am going to do this fair and square. Besides, that the best you got? This isn't like you to go easy on me. You losing your touch? Sorry to cut this short, but I have to head to the next city. Later." I walked away, with a smile on my face. Damn, it felt good to say that. That was one statement that I never regretted saying. I motioned for Misty to follow me, and she ran up to me, placing my fallen buddy on my shoulder, where he should be. I was super pleased with the way I acted. He was standing there like a fish out of water, mouth open and everything. Shit, that was going to make me laugh for weeks! And it did too, but that's a different ball of wax. He shouted after me, as I walked away.

"You little fucker! I am totally going to beat you to the top! I swear it on my honor as a trainer! I will defeat you, asshole!" He then ran out of the Pokécenter to go and train his Pokémon. It was quite a sight, really. One that I carried with me, so I could remember just how dedicated my rival was to defeating me. I love a good challenge, even now.

I turned directly to Misty, and asked her where we were headed to. "Well," she replied. "The first town is Pewter City. There, we will face the rock-type gym leader, Brock. Are you ready to head out, or do you need some stuff first?" I looked at her, genuinely happy.

"Thanks, but I have all of the stuff I need. Let's get going there right now. If that's alright with you, that is." I smiled and pet Pikachu's head, scratching behind his ears, while waiting for her answer. She gave a thumbs up, signaling that she was good to go. I threw my hands in the air. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" I shouted. I started to walk forward at a fast pace, and she happily kept up, chuckling at my child-like behavior. I could tell this was going to be fun!

:.-^_^-.:

We all set out, it being nice out, a few clouds here and there, nice and white. The road wasn't too rocky, and it was as flat as it could get. It was pretty nice. I felt a slight breeze, watching the trees as it rustled trough the leaves. It turned out that the mystery city I went into before was Viridian City, and that not too far ahead, there was going to be a forest to go through before we hit the road to Pewter City, where I was headed. I wanted to get to the Elite Four badly, but I needed to beat the Gym Leaders first. That was a big challenge for me, but I made it. Wait a minute! You're tricking me into giving out spoilers! Stop that! Right now! Anyways, Misty and I stopped for lunch right before we hit the forest. There were a few people that wanted to battle. It was pretty fun, and we did it all for fun. One guy was doing for money, but lost, and so I gained about 200 poké for it. A pretty nice score, if you ask me. We headed out again, stopping once more before going in to see if our supplies were okay. We determined that they would get us through the forest, and set out to go through. It looked really dark, but we went for it. We just had to follow the path. That's all.

"Hey," Misty started. "We need to stick together. Who knows what kinds of Pokémon are in this forest! Viridian forest is known for its bug types, but I don't know what they are. Just be careful, our Pokémon could be poisoned in here, okay?" She looked really concerned.

"Okay, I promise to be careful. How about this? We keep our voices down so that way we don't startle any. Sound good to you?" She nodded and I reached out for her hand. When I found it, I gave it a squeeze, reassuring her that it wasn't as scary as it seemed. She smiled, and relaxed a bit. I smiled back and let go of her hand. She touched her Pokéballs, to make sure they were still there, as she admitted to me later on.

We both took a deep breath, and walked into the forest together, not knowing what would happen in there. This was one of the scariest experiences I ever had.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I am super sorry again for not updating, but you schooling people must know what it is like, right? Oh, and for you sophomores of any kind out there, I found out that sophomore mean "wise moron". Ain't that nice? T_T" **

**Anyways, just remember that there is the lovely button down below this special text that lets you tell me how I did, if you like it, hate it, advice, comments, questions, concerns, etc. Just don't bag on me if you don't like it. Just don't say anything if you didn't like it and feel like insulting me. If you are giving me advice on how to make it better, and it because you didn't like it, that's all good. Just don't tell me that I am stupid, or that I suck, or even that I shouldn't exist on this site. Because that is the kind of stuff that hurts other people badly, and would hurt you too if I said that to you. I've seen it before. It's not cool, man.**

**Well, there's your life lesson for the day, Kidlets. Until next time, my dears! Adieu~!**

**~ThatGirlOnMars**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! I'm back! Oh my god, I am so sorry for not doing this sooner. Please don't shoot me! *Ducks behind a table* I have been so busy with school, color guard (Woot-woot! I'm a guardo!), and Field Competition. We went to Valencia High School for our first competition, and won so hard, it was amazing! We placed 2nd for auxiliary, 2nd for band (we are in division 2A), sweepstakes for percussion, and sweepstakes for High Visual Effect! We have 4 songs in our show, and finished learning three, and have started learning the last one. Woot! I am psyched! **

**For those of you who read my One Piece fanfictions, I am trying hard to make more, I have just been so out of it lately. My muse has not found me, and I am half way through the Thriller Bark Arc. It is pretty cool, but I'm not spoiling! Hehe~! Anyways, I better get on with it!**

**PLEASE READ! I do _not_ own Pokemon at all. That is property of Nintendo, the creater of the manga, and whoever else owns it. I just own this fiction, my imagination, and the games that I bought. **

**Enough said, enjoy!**

* * *

I looked around in the forest as I walked in. It was pretty dark and there were lots of plants around. The trees were tall, and the tops touched together, leaving little sunlight to come through. The grass was a deep green, covering multiple parts of the floor. I saw Pokémon peeking out every once in a while. Misty looked around, amazed at what she saw. It was beautiful, there was no denying that. But something was off. It was in the way that the Pokémon looked at us. There was some emotion that I couldn't describe. Fear, maybe, but mostly despair. I was very concerned.

"It is beautiful in here, but really quiet," Misty said. She looked around to see the Pokémon hide back in the bushes.

"Yeah, but I'm uneasy in here." I looked at Misty, while Pikachu nuzzled my cheek. "There is something here that I can't put my finger on. I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling about this forest." Just then, we heard some rustling in the flora surrounding us.

"What was that?!" Misty started to shake, already scared out of her mind. "Wh-what is in here?!" She was speaking just a bit too loud, her reddish-orange hair standing on end. She was looking around wildly.

"Misty," I started. "Look at me." She turned towards me, tears of fear starting to well up in her eyes. "There is nothing to fear. There are going to be a lot of Pokémon here, so noises like what you heard are going to happen often, okay?" I looked her dead in the eye, giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. She nodded and I dropped my hands to my side, taking in a deep breath. "Good. Let's get moving, okay? The sooner we get out of here, the better."

We started to move through the lush green grass. Her sneakers brushed the ground lightly, as if she was afraid that she would scare everything if she stepped any heavier. Pikachu rustled around on my shoulder, obviously uncomfortable with something. I gave him a reassuring pat on the head, running my fingers through his fur, just to let him know that we were gonna be okay. He rubbed his head into my hand, to show he got the message before I dropped it back to my side. Misty stopped moving, grabbing my arm to stop me as well.

"Hey, what is that Pokémon over there?" she asked in a hushed tone, pointing directly in front of us. I shook my head, before pulling my Pokédex out of the back pocket of my jeans. I opened it and pointed it at the small, rat-like creature in front of us.

"Alright, Pokédex, what is that thing?" I said, more for myself than anyone else, just so that there would be noise in this quiet forest.

_Rattata. It bites anything and everything when it attacks. It takes food from oblivious travelers and eats anything it can get its hands on. It is very small and quick, and if you see one, there are at least 40 more in the area. Its teeth are sharp and continuously grow, so they are always chewing on something to keep them short. They multiply rapidly and can settle down anywhere._

"Wow, these Rattata must be everywhere then. That's incredible. You never cease to amaze me." I looked back down at the Pokédex and shut it, pocketing the red object once more. Misty looked astonished. I bet she had never seen one before.

"What was that?" she asked. "I've never seen that thing before. And how did it know what Pokémon that was?" She looked to me with questions gleaming in her eyes.

"It's a Pokédex. It records Pokémon that you've seen and gives you information on what they are. Right now, I've seen about 7 different types of Pokémon, but I am going to fill this out for the Professor." I looked up onto my shoulder to see Pikachu. He was pretty stiff. I wondered why.

"Hey, buddy. What's the matter?" He jumped off my shoulder onto the dark grass and pointed straight ahead. I got the hint and chuckled. "Alright, let's battle this one and catch him." Pikachu nodded with enthusiasm.

"Alright then. Pikachu, use Quick Attack." Pikachu lunged forward at a frightening pace and hit the Rattata dead on. It stumbled backwards a bit and then ran towards Pikachu and hit him too. Pikachu shook it off.

"You okay, bud?" He shook hard and let out a "Pika!" of confirmation. "Alright then, use Tackle." He ran forward then, and hit Rattata. The Rattata tried to dodge, but Pikachu was too fast. It got very dizzy and heavily stepped backwards. I threw a Pokéball at the Rattata and waited. It wiggled once, twice, three times, and then stopped. I had caught one! I caught a Pokémon!

"Hell yes! I got one! Good job, buddy! Come on over here and give your old pal Red a hug!" I shouted, realizing I had to keep my voice down a bit. My volume fluctuated a bit at the end, finishing in normal indoor voice. He ran over and jumped into my arms, carrying our new addition to the team in his mouth. I attached the Pokéball to my side and put Pikachu back on my shoulder. I turned to Misty and grinned wide, teeth and everything.

"Look at that! I'm very happy for you," she said, giving me a hug. She pushed me away soon after, blushing hard. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks. Now let's get going, this place is creeping me out. Damn, is there no light at all?" I realized just then that I had cursed in front of her, and turned towards her. "Oh god, I am so sorry for cursing in front of you. I didn't mean it-" She held up a hand to cut me off.

"It's okay, I've said and heard worse, trust me." She smiled and then looked forwards, grabbing my elbow. "Come on, you silly goose. Let's go." I nodded in response.

**.:~_~:.**

It had been a good hour of travel before we found the straight path that led us out of the forest. It had been pretty terrifying though, but sometimes funny, and my Pokédex was now up to 12 Pokémon. Misty getting scared when the grass rustled because a Weedle popped out was time we had to walk through an entire path full of Kakuna hanging down from tree branches, though, scared us all. The Kakuna kept attacking us, using Harden to make their bdies rock solid to that if we bumped into them, it would hurt. They cornered us from all sides, and one of them hit me hard on my left side on my rib cage. It hurt for a bit, but then I couldn't feel it anymore. We finally made it past that part, scared out of our minds. Getting out of there was so much better. It was great to see the sun again instead of those little patches of light. As soon as we got out, the next town was right there. Pewter City. Man, that place looked friggin' awesome! I turned to Misty to ask a question, but saw her heading up to the Pokécenter without me.

"Hey! Wait up, I'm coming." I jogged to catch up, not wanting Pikachu to fall off. Poor buddy doesn't deserve it. I managed to catch up and ran over to her, my breathing very slightly uneven. I had trained for this day, so it looks like running wouldn't be an issue. Trust me, you guys will see me run all over the place and I will be just fine. It's crazy, but bear with me on this. Anyways, back to the story.

She looked up, shocked to see that I had run to keep up with her. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't notice that you weren't following. I was kind of distracted." She giggled, and then it was my turn to blush. It should have been fucking illegal to giggle like that! It was so adorable, that I even saw Pikachu turn a bit red. She stared at us, and then turned away, flushing bright red.

"What are you looking at? It's how I laugh, don't judge." She looked away in a shy manner, twisting her left leg back and forth. It was so cute. But I said something that I regretted then, but don't now.

"I'm not judging, I think it's really cute, the way you laugh." I covered my mouth in shock and looked at her, turning redder than a Krabby.

"W-what? You mean that?" She had a look in her eyes that held me captive. She really seemed to not have a big self-esteem, so that probably meant a lot to her. Not that she would ever admit it, but it seemed like the case.

"Yeah, I meant that. A-anyways, let's go in the Pokécenter and get everyone healed, alright?" I looked directly at the hospital, and started to walk, still flushed, but not as bad. She nodded, as I saw out of the corner of my eye, and we went in. I sat down at the couch out front while they took care of our Pokémon. Misty was talking with Nurse Joy (the nurses are all related, and the cops, Officer Jenny, are all related too; they are all sisters and the nurses and officers are cousins.) about some girl thing going on. I could care less, and spent most of the time looking as my hat. It was probably the first time I had taken it off. Nurse Joy walked up to me, and I noticed only when she was really close.

"Hi there. You have a few cuts and bruises and I just wanted to make sure that they were taken care of. I don't want them getting infected or anything, seeing as I am a nurse." She smiled and held up the first aid kit. I smiled back.

"Sure thing, I'll sit back and let you work. Thank you." She nodded and put the kit down. After cleaning my cuts, she bandaged them. She asked me to do something very unusual.

"Do you think you could take off your shirt? I noticed the way you walk, and I think you are hurt on your torso." I looked at my shirt, shrugged, and then took it off. Misty looked like she was having a heart attack. Her nose was bleeding all over the place. Chansey came over and took care of her.

Nurse Joy looked down and gasped. I looked down too. There, right on my ribcage, was a long gash and a huge bruise. I looked to her, and saw the question lingering in the air. I sat up in the blue cushioned seat and told her what I knew.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but I didn't even feel it. I promise you, I had no clue it was even there. It probably happened when we went through the patch of Kakuna. They all kept using Harden and kept getting in our way." I looked at her and she seemed to be calmer now that she had an answer.

"Alright. I think you are probably right. In any case, let me patch you up. The cut isn't deep, so we can just put a bandage over that. I don't have bandages that big, so I am going to have to wrap you up. Is that okay?" I nodded at her, giving her the line, "You know better than I do.", and held out my arms so she could do it. When I was all wrapped up, she took my clothes and said she would wash them. I just had to wait 20 minutes. Misty came and sat next to me. Pikachu came out seconds after and curled up in my lap, falling asleep.

"So what happened?" Misty asked, looking at my side.

"Oh, I got a giant bruise and a huge cut that was shallow. I didn't even feel it. It's amazing how she noticed something like that when I didn't even notice it myself." She just nodded and stared ahead. We stayed like that for a while, until the nurse brought my shirt back. I put it on and held out my arms, giving her a hug.

"Thanks for patching me up." She smiled and said it was no problem. I wanted to wait until tomorrow to challenge the gym.

"Misty, let's go find a place to spend the night, and then go challenge the gym in the morning. Sound good?" I asked, looking at her. She looked at me with a grin.

"Sure, let's do that!" I held out my arm, and she took it, and with Pikachu on my shoulder, we went to the local inn and check out a room. There were two beds, a t.v., and a bathroom. It was perfect. After eating, taking showers, washing up Pikachu, and changing my bandages, we went to sleep. I dreamed of the gym battle, and what it was like to win. It would be a long day tomorrow, but it would also be a good day.

* * *

**Yay! It's done! This chapter needs a fork stuck in it, it is that done. So, tell me, did you like it? Need I improve anything? Questions, comments, concerns, statements? You let me know. P.S: You can tell me all of this by hitting that Magical Little Button, or as likes to call it, the Review button. to let me know how I did. I'm out. Peace~!**

**~ThatGirlOnMars**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! Sorry I have been away for so long! I had to get school under control and stuff, so it was really intense! I was having a hard time adjusting to the new schoool year and stuff, but it is getting easier, and now, I am on Winter Break! Three weeks of nothing, baby! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter! I love you, my faithful readers~!**

**WARNING! Pokemon does NOT belong to me in any way, shape or form. If I did own it, Pikachu would be a tall, handsome guy with the ears and tail, and Ash would be less whiny and more Red and badass. Again, I own jack shit.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. My limbs were really stiff, and I rolled my shoulders back, hoping it would do something. I stood and stretched, hearing popping noises coming from my back. I sighed in relief. I looked a Pikachu, who was relaxing on the bed. I chuckled, watching him prod at the T.V. remote, and then turned towards Misty's bed. She wasn't there. _Hm, I wonder where she is? I'm usually up first._ I checked the bathroom, and then heard the water running.

"Found her," I said quietly. I smiled, and then looked down at my bandages. It seemed I was fine. There was no new blood, so the bleeding must have stopped. I went into my bag and grabbed some food for Pikachu. I set it down inside a bowl, and went over to my buddy.

"Hey there, buddy. Sleep well?" I asked. He looked up and nodded, with a "Pi!" to accompany it. "That's good. Here, eat something. You need to keep your strength up if we are facing the gym leader today! You excited?" Pikachu cheered happily and then started working on his food. He seemed to really like the food I was getting him. It's funny, Misty was the one picking it out this whole time. I started to wonder how in the world she knew so much, when the door to the bathroom opened. Misty stepped out, fully clothed, and a towel around her neck to keep her hair off her clothes.

"Oh! Good morning, Red! It's nice to see you up and about! How's the wound?" She walked over to me, and looked down at my side. I had realized that I went to bed without a shirt, and I blushed hard. Normally, that wouldn't happen, but she is a lady, and we slept in the same room. It's hard to keep my thoughts clean!

"Morning, Misty. I-it's fine, thanks. I just needed some sleep. You ready for today?" I cursed myself under my breath for stumbling. _Keep it together, Red! You ain't no schoolgirl! _I took a breath and smiled at her.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready! I can barely wait to see you at your first gym battle. Remember, the gym leader in this town uses rock-type Pokémon, so electric attacks won't do too much. Okay?" She smiled wide, giving me a thumbs up. I groaned loudly.

"Mist, how could you not say something before? Shit, woman, you're gonna kill me, I swear!" She giggled and then patted me on the back, replying with "It'll be okay!" or some sort of shit like that. Either way, I was not happy. "Alright," I started, "we might as well get ready. Let me shower and we will get moving. Misty, mind looking around for when breakfast starts in this inn? I need food, and I am pretty sure you do too. Plus, Pikachu's stock it kinda getting low." I looked at the bathroom, before turning to her, waiting to see her reply.

"Not a problem! Go shower, you smell awful. I'll call down to see when it starts. And no rush, Red. It's only seven thirty. Just realx." She turned towards the phone just as I thanked her, and I went into the bathroom.

I showered fast, then came out, only in pants, and put on the rest of my ensemble. I reached over for my hat, seeing Pikachu holding it instead. I grinned, and then put it on my head, placing y buddy on my shoulder. Just so you know, it's his favorite place to be. I almost always have him on my shoulder, and when he isn't, he is either eating, sleeping, or battling.

"Alright, thank you!" Misty said, hanging up the phone. She turned to me, smiling way too happily, and then picked up her bag. "Breakfast starts in 10 minutes, so we should head down to get something to eat."

I grabbed my bag, placing my old clothes in there. Man, those were gross. I ended up tossing them a few days later. I headed outside, with Misty in tow and closed the door. We headed downstairs, enjoying a good meal. The couple next to us was disgusting. Kissing and stuff, letting their food go cold. Who would waste such good food? Damn people don't know what they are doing. Whatever. Anyhoo, Misty and I finished fast and then headed out for the gym. I bought a few potions and some new clothes. I needed them badly. After about 3 hours of this, we finally stopped in front of the gym.

"This is it." I said. "It's time for me to have my first battle. God, my heart is beating so fast! I'm so excited! Are you ready, buddy?" I looked over at Pikachu, who was rustling with what I hope was anticipation. Either that, or it was extreme nerves. I could never tell the two apart. My bad.

I looked up at the gym, and breathed deeply. "Here I go. Let's bring down the house, Pikachu. Misty, come on, or I'll leave you behind!" I shouted over my shoulder, her being a good 15 feet away.

"Coming! No need to shout, I'm right here." She grinned and then looked at me. "Are you ready for this, Red? To face a leader, one who worked day in and day out to get where he is? Someone who, if you beat, has a huge impact on how strong you are?" She looked down at my hands, which were clenched into fists from her words.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks, Misty, for what you said. It'll give me something to think about, and something to encourage me." I adjusted my hat, and looked dead ahead at the entrance. "Let's do it!" I walked straight up to the doors, ready for one hell of a battle.

:.-^_^-.:

I was walking through the long hallways, trying to find my way to the gym leader. I fought off a few people here and there. When I defeated the third person, a room came into view. There stood the gym leader, tall and proud. I took a few seconds to admire him. Kids, let take a small science lesson here, okay? Light travels faster than sound. That is also why some people appear to be bright before you actually hear them speak. Wanna know the first words out of this guy's mouth? Well, here they are!

"Oh my, you brought such a beautiful babe here with you! I would kiss her all day and night! You must take me as your lover, I insist!" He ran towards Misty, only stopping when I tripped him. He looked up, a hurt expression on his face. It was so pathetic, I wanted to laugh. But I didn't. I frowned instead. I was pissed!

"Um, excuse me, but can I have a battle with you, please? I was here to battle a cool gym leader, but he's busy _flirting_ with my friend!" That got his attention. He stood up, dusted himself off, and walked back over to where he was supposed to be standing in the first place. He looked stern and cool again, but all of that was kind of ruined by the huge blush on his face. I almost laughed that time, but covered by coughing instead.

"Right, sorry about that. I deeply apologize. Now, to get to the good part, yes? My name's Brock, and I am a Rock-type Gym Leader. My passion is seeing people like you achieve their dreams, but to do that, they have to defeat me first. I am the first milestone in your journey to the Pokémon League. Do you have what it takes? If so, let's do this!" I grinned big, wide, and probably scary enough to rival Jack the Ripper. I stepped forward into the box where I was to stand. He stood in his box and smiled too. The referee laid down the rules, and then we began.

"Pikachu, let's do this!" I shouted, Pikachu jumping off of my shoulder into starting position.

"Geodude, let's make it happen!" He threw a pokéball in the air, releasing the Pokémon he called out. It looked like a rock with a face and arms. It was kinda cool and creepy at the same time.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu ran fast, charging as he ran, and slammed into Geodude while his body was covered in lightning. Geodude stumbled back a bit, and shook it off.

"Geodude, use tackle!" Brock said, pointing at Pikachu. He rushed forward in a speed I didn't think possible.

"Dodge it, buddy!" But it was too late and he ran head first into him. Pikachu was sent flying backwards, his little furry body landing feet away from where I stood. I shouted for him to be okay, and he stood up and shook it off. I sighed in relief, and then commanded another attack.

"Pikachu, use Discharge!" He let loose a stream of electricity, which Geodude tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough. It hit him, dealing enough damage to take out our foe. I heard Misty cheer from the side line, telling us to keep it up. I smiled and waved quickly, before refocusing.

"Geodude, come back. You did great, old friend. Have a rest. Onix! Come on out!" Just then, a giant rock snake came out of the pokéball, making a loud noise as it did so. Pikachu made his own noise back, hoping not to be upstaged by the competition.

"Alright, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle to gain some speed!" Pikachu rushed forwards, running quickly to gain some traction. Brock shouted for Onix to use Slam, but it missed. I told my buddy to use Volt tackle on Onix. He hit Onix hard, making it stumble back a bit.

"Good job, buddy!" I looked at my opponent, looking to see how much damage was dealt. Just then, Pikachu was smacked again, landing right in my chest, before I looked at him. "Are you okay?! Pikachu!" He picked up his head and jumped out of my arms back on to the battlefield. He shook himself and shouted "Pika!" before waiting for my command.

"Didn't see that coming, did you, Trainer? Well, it can't be helped. Electric types are very weak against rock." He smirked, and that was it. I looked at him with evil eyes.

"Type doesn't matter, strategy does. Pikachu, use Quick Attack to climb up Onix!" I smirked as Brock's mouth fell open. He shouted for Onix to use sSlam, but it didn't work, and Pikachu made it up Onix's back. I said for Pikachu to use Thunder. A giant lightning bolt came from the sky and shocked Onix, knocking him over and out of commission. I couldn't believe it! I had won!

"I-I won! I WON! Misty, Misty! Did you _see _that?! I did it!" I went over and grabbed Pikachu, hugging him tightly and jumping up and down, hollering all the way. Brock came over with a grin on his face.

"Congrats, you did it. You defeated me, a Gym Leader. Your first step has been taken. Here's the badge to prove it." He handed the badge over to me. I put it in the case in my bag, treasuring it as I did so. "By the way," he started, making me look up. "I never did get your name."

"It's Red, and I am going to become the Champion." I answered, still smiling and brimming with happiness. Let me tell you, though, after the fourth gym, you tend to think of them as obstacles, and not stepping stones.

"Well, Red. I saw a true trainer out on the field today. And I want to see where your journey takes you. Think I can become part of your group? I want to be a breeder instead of a gym leader. My Brothers can handle the gym. What do you say?" He held out his hand, while "staring" me in the eyes. Truth be told, I haven't once seen his actual eyes. I smiled, and took his hand.

"Welcome aboard, Brock." I shook his hand, as he did mine, and right then, I knew that this journey was going to be fun, but also a pain in the ass. Oh boy, was I ever right.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so did you enjoy it? I had a hard time writing it, but then the muse came, and with friends! In the form of chocolate chip cookies and playing the game with my friends. So, I have an idea! Wait, you're going to love it! The Review button is looking a bit lonely. Why don't you go and give it a good push? It'll make it feel better! I know you want to~! Please~? Alrighty, I'm out~! Sayonara, baby~!**

**~ThatGirlOnMars**


End file.
